brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor Horstweil
Eleanor Horstweil (formerly Boyle) is Charles Boyle's ex-wife. She is shown to be very cruel and manipulative to him, even after their marriage. Throughout the Series Season Two In Chocolate Milk, Eleanor is mentioned when Charles asks Rosa to attend Eleanor's engagement party with him after his sister cancels. He reveals that he is currently living in the basement of Eleanor and her fiancé Hercules Thikalonos' home. The theme of Hercules and Eleanor's engagement party is "Jamaican Me Marry You," because they travel to Jamaica frequently. In Beach House, Boyle reveals that he and Eleanor split the beach house between them, with Charles having access to it from December through February. He also reveals that Eleanor locks the door to her bedroom and takes the handle home with her. Charles also says that Eleanor asked him to keep the place tidy but he doesn't care as "Mommy" is out of town. Gina is disturbed that he calls his ex-wife, Mommy but Charles says it isn't conscious. In Boyle-Linetti Wedding, Charles mentions Eleanor to Lynn. He tells Lynn that he was nervous about marrying Eleanor and Lynn reminds him that she cheated on him with Sleepy Stu, star of various mattress commercials. Charles is still bitter and tells him not to mention Sleepy Stu. Season Three In Hostage Situation, Eleanor arrives at the precinct where she hears of Charles' wanting to make a sperm withdrawal and withdraws the sperm herself. She blackmails him with the sperm as she trying to get a 90-year priest to drop a case where she hit him with her car. Charles and Jake formulate a plan to go and see Eleanor. Charles agrees to give her their joint hairdresser if she lets them in. She agrees and Jake asks to see the sperm. She brings out one of the containers and Jake runs away with it. Eleanor laughs and reveals that the container was a fake. She takes the real container and has it destroyed (Jake is shocked that she shot a hostage). Jake manages to convince Charles not to blackmail the priest and Charles goes to Eleanor and says that he doesn't care about the sperm, he will become a father in other ways. Personality Eleanor is shown to be extremely cruel, narcissistic, obnoxious, callous and abrasive. She is openly distasteful towards other people, and doesn't see any problem at all in abusing a ninety-year-old priest by breaking his hip for no reason whatsoever (She said that he had insulted her, but he was sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, minding his own business when she attacked him), in fact referring to him in a condescending and lazy tone, indicating she has no respect for anyone at all but herself. She is also a coward and goes straight to Charles Boyle, whose heart she broke, and callously blackmailed him into assaulting the priest into revoking the charge he had against her. This also shows an incredible degree of immorality on her part. Relationships Charles Boyle Charles is Eleanor's ex-husband. Eleanor was shown to be very mean to Charles, saying that she didn't love him and a child wouldn't change that. She also harshly uses him, even after their marriage. Their divorce was biased towards her as they share ownership of a beach house, but Charles only has access to from December through February, she gets 85% of Charles' salary and owns "his dignity" (it should be noted that in an earlier episode it is mentioned in passing that she pays him alimony). Hercules Thikalonos Eleanor and Hercules met during her divorce with Charles. Hercules was Charles' lawyer which is how she managed to get so much from Charles. Hercules and Eleanor travel to Jamaica a lot and they host an engagement party with the theme "Jamaican Me Marry You." In Chocolate Milk. Hercules is described by Charles as a really nice guy which contrasts with Eleanor's mean personality. Trivia *On her marriage certificate, a few trivial facts can be seen about her **She was born in White Plains, NY. **She took Boyle's last name during the marriage. **Her father was born in Poland.Category:Female Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains